freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Fredbear
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Fredbear's counterparts: Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Purple Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, or Nightmare? N. Fredbear= is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and is one of the seven nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish, twisted version of Fredbear, and possibly the first incarnation of Golden Freddy. Appearance His design is similar, almost identical, to that of Nightmare, with a mouth with sharp teeth on their stomachs and their head and body shape. He is a mottled golden color with various splotches of brown, and has many tears and holes in his suit. He has a large head, and a mouth full of long, sharp teeth. His claws are razor-sharp, keeping with the Nightmare Animatronic motif. Most of the fur on his ears is missing. He also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of his teeth and on the claws of his right hand. Behavior Nightmare Fredbear will appear in Night 5 (for the full night) and Night 6 (from 4 am on). When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things. Fredbear will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. When looking at him in the halls, flicking the Flashlight off and on will cause him to approach while closing the door will make him retreat back around the corner. At random points throughout the game, the player will hear Fredbear laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time. But be aware, if the player hears laughing and footsteps, then Nightmare Fredbear is not in the Closet or on the Bed. To defend against Fredbear's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the sound turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Fredbear has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. Audio The sound Nightmare Fredbear makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Nightmare Fredbear's laughter. Trivia *When seeing Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall, his hat seems to be clipping to the ceiling light. *Nightmare Fredbear (and by extension, Nightmare) is presently the only known Nightmare Animatronic whose original version, Fredbear, has not been seen, outside of an appearance in the minigames. *Nightmare Fredbear seems to have two black buttons on his body. But when shown in full body via Extra, the buttons are now black and white. It is unknown why this occurs. *Nightmare Fredbear appears grey, similarly to Nightmare, in his teaser. *Nightmare Fredbear's laughs sound very similar to Freddy's laughs from the first game. *The reddish tint at the roots of Nightmare Fredbear's teeth may be a reference to the Night 5's End of Night minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Fredbear lefthall far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall. Fredbear lefthall close.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall, closer. Fredbear righthall far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall. Fredbear righthall close.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall, closer. Fredbear closet.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Closet. fredbearonbed.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the bed. Brightened Fredbearleftfarbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall, brightened. Fredbearleftclosebright.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall closer, brightened. Fredbearrightfarbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall, brightened. Fredbearrightclosebright.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall closer, brightened. Fredbearclosetbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Closet, brightened. Fredbearonbedbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the bed, brightened. Miscellaneous ScottgamesHat.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie as seen in the fifth teaser. His reflection also can be seen from the spotlight. Newteaser.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the sixth teaser. Note that his color was gray-scaled with the exception of the bowtie. Titlescreenbg.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the main menu screen. FNaF_4_Demo_End.png|Nightmare Fredbear's glaring eyes as shown in the screen after completing the demo. Making Fredbear Makingfredbear1.png|The first picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear2.png|Second picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear3.png|Third picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear4.png|Fourth picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear5.png|Fifth picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear6.png|Sixth picture in Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear7.png|Seventh and final picture in Making Fredbear. Minigames Spring_Freddy_Chomping.gif|Fredbear's sprite in the minigames, animated. Fredbearcostume.png|A person wearing the Fredbear suit. Fredbear_Plush_Follow.gif|Fredbear's plushie looking around. Brightened 4brighten.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie in the fifth teaser, brightened. Property_of_me.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the sixth teaser, brightened. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males